14 juillet, bonne fête, mon cher
by Saby3
Summary: France fête son anniversaire d'une façon bien spéciale, lui commémorant des souvenirs heureux et d'autres non.


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Oui, je suis encore là et en vie!**

**Surprise!**

**Alors, avant de commencer cette fanfic, j'ai quelques points à clarifier.**

**Premièrement, ceci a été écrit pour le 14 juillet dernier. Seulement, j'ai été trop occupée- et flemmarde- pour le retranscrire et le corriger... Vous m'excuserez!**

**Deuxièmement, les noms des pays sont écrits en anglais, car j'y suis habituée.**

**Troisièmement, il y aura un peu de PruCan et de UsUk. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils sont adorables et que je ne peux plus me passer d'eux, bon! C'est le pouvoir!**

**Quatrièmement, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les noms humains des pays d'Hetalia, voici ceux qui seront mentionnés :**

**Francis-France**

**Alfred-America**

**Arthur-England**

**Matthew (Matthieu)-Canada**

**Gilbert (Gil)-Prussia**

**Cinquièmement (ça ne finit pluuuuuuus!), je n'ai pas fait que Prussia dise le mot ''awesome''. Je vois déjà les manifestations des _fan-girls_ déshonorées et revendiquées qui viendront me lancer des pierres, mais laissez-moi prendre ma défense avant, chères _Prussianatics_! Le problème est que déjà la fanfiction est écrite en français et il y a des mentions en allemand et en anglais pour respectivement les personnages. Je trouvais que cela ne ferait que tout alourdir en faisant que Prussia, qui est allemand, utilise une troisième langue pour s'exprimer. Vous m'excuserez! Maintenant, lancez-moi des fléchettes si selon vous fâche encore. **

**Sixièmement (courage!), pour ceux qui s'y connaissent moins en allemand, lorsque Prussia répète sans arrêt «_Birdie_», ce n'est pas une faute de ponctuation. En allemand, les noms communs ont aussi une majuscule. Magie!**

**Septièmement (je crois que j'ai battu un record), j'ai d'autres notes à la fin... (Non, sérieusement?)**

**Finalement, le disclaimer!**

**Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya qui a crée Hetalia et tourner des adolescentes parfaitement normales en yaoistes affamées d'histoire depuis des années. Respect.**

* * *

France se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. Alors qu'il refermait les paupières, il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

C'était le 14 juillet.

Il se leva d'une bond et se prépara d'une vitesse incroyable. Empoignant sa rose qu'il logea dans une de ses poches de sa veste d'un bleu plus que remarquable.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se retrouva dans un rue pleine où déferlaient les Français festifs, brandissant leurs drapeaux et tonnant des chants nationaux.

C'était la journée idéale, d'un ciel bleu immaculé et honoré de l'absence de nuages duveteux, pour la fête de la France, sa fête à lui, sa journée qui lui appartenait.

Il laissa échapper un rire plutôt mesquin, alors qu'il adressa quelques clins d'œil à un groupe d'amies qui passa à ses côtés. Elles se mirent à glousser et continuèrent leur chemin nettement plus roses.

Quelle beauté qu'était le monde.

France aimait son anniversaire, il se permettait d'être plus libre qu'il n'était d'habitude.

Comme, par exemple, il se moquait bien plus qu'ouvertement d'_Angleterre_ qui acceptait de se présenter chez lui à la seule raison que cette journée était spéciale, renfermant toute possibilité de sentiments à l'égard du Français mis à part l'amertume et le dédain qu'il portait.

Cette année, il avait même pensé à inviter Canada, qui à l'autre bout du fil avait fondu en larmes de reconnaissance, ne cessant de répéter excessivement qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui rendre visite en Europe.

Néanmoins, quelle fut son étonnement quand France se présenta à l'aéroport pour accueillir son ''fils'' qui débarqua avec un albinos exubérant, son cher ami de trio qui incluait tout autant Spain, avec lesquels ils accomplissaient à eux trois de vrais prodiges et malheurs.

«Gilbert, bonjour! le salua-t-il dans un grand enthousiasme. Quelle surprise!

-Francis, s'lut! lui répondit Prussia sur le même ton. _Mein Birdie_ m'a prévenu pour aujourd'hui alors je suis venu l'accompagner de ma présence!

-M-mais... Gil, je t'avais dit que ce serait inutile, nota Canada derrière ses joues flamboyantes.

-_Nein_, ça fait plaisir! cria Prussia en guise de réponse dans de grands mouvements de bras. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser venir _ici_, chez _lui_, _seul_.

-Hon hon hon, ricana malicieusement le blond, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-C'est vrai... Si je suis chez _Papa_, ajouta le petit Matthew de sa voix indécise et innocente.»

Paroles sur lesquelles France sauta sur le châtain pour l'enlacer tellement il le trouvait si adorablement mignon et vulnérable.

Action qui lui valut une foule de coups haineux répétés tous droits engendrés de l'entre de la jalousie de Prussia qui n'approuvait en rien que l'on touche à son _Birdie _de Canadien.

«Toujours aussi possessif cher Prussia, s'exclama le Français alors qu'il se remettait de la violence de son complice.

-M_ein Birdie_, mes règles.»

Le blond sourit néanmoins.

Ils avait l'air bien heureux son cher fils et son cher ami. Après avoir tant souffert de l'ignorance des autres, il admettait que son petit _Matthieu_ méritait tout l'or du monde que lui offrait Prussia.

Ainsi, dit-on, les contraires s'attirent.

C'est à ce moment que son agréable ''ami'' de longue date sorti du Royaume-Uni fit son entrée par la porte principale de l'aéroport avec sa bonne humeur et sa grâce habituelle.

«_Angleterre_, Arthur, mon cher, bienvenue en France! lança Francis avec joie.

-_Shut up you_,_ vine bastard_! riposta le blond rageusement, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse.

-Qu'y-a-t'il? Tu ne te sens pas trop intimidé par la classe et la qualité de la France, j'espère? Tu es à Paris, profites-en pour rafraîchir tes compétences culinaires désastreuses, se moqua le Français.

-_Shut up_! répéta l'Anglais bien plus énervé alors qu'il tournait au rouge pivoine.

-England! l'appela une voix plaintive qui sorti sans passer inaperçu du bâtiment.»

France resta figé en voyant un autre châtain débarqué dans la grande place que cédaient les portes principales de l'aéroport. Il ne se rappelait guère d'avoir invité un second Nord-Américain.

«Tu m'avais dit qu'on ferait le tour des Macdonald pour qu'on puisse goûter si le goût est le même, comme ce type sur Internet avec _Coke_! tonna America d'un soupçon de trahison dans sa voix.

-Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout! lui assura England toujours aussi irrité. Et puis, ce type, il a fait le tour du monde! Ce n'est pas avec un seul petit pays que Macdonald t'offrira de commanditer ta gustation aux hamburgers du monde entier!

-Mais si!

-Eh bien, _Angleterre_, je vois que tes compétences sociales, elles, ce sont améliorées, remarqua Francis, moqueur. Vous ne seriez pas devenus intimes, si? Hon hon hon!

-La ferme! lui cria Arthur dont les joues s'étaient teintes en rouge vif.

-Oh, England... J-Je suis heureux pour toi de voir que, enfin, avec Alfred..., commença Canada, ému et si sincèrement content.

-_Hey dude_! Canadia! coupa America voyant son frère tout en l'enrobant les épaules de son bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à la place de ton coin perdu? demanda-t-il avec toute la franchise et le manque de discrétion qui le caractérisaient.

- E-Eh bien, Alfred, j'ai...

-America! Éloigne-toi de _mein Birdie_! s'énerva Prussia empreint d'une nouvelle vague de jalousie.»

England soupira bruyamment avant d'empoigner l'Américain par la manche en s'excusant sans sincérité qu'ils iraient manger ces foutus hamburgers une bonne fois pour toutes.

«Et je ne t'ai pas fait de scones, tu m'excuseras, grogna en guise d'au revoir England à l'intention de France. Pas comme si tu les mériterais.

-Et, bien sûr, pour rien au monde je ne les aurais manger, répondit France en riant.»

Il les regarda partir avec le sourire mesquin.

Même _Angleterre _avait su occuper son cœur. Quelle ironie qu'il soit, lui, Francis Bonnefoy, le seul célibataire ici... Pas que cela le dérangeait, non.

«Hé, Francis! Tu dis bien que tu as des boulangeries ici, _nein_? demanda avec vacarme Prussia.

-Mais bien sûr! pouffa Francis, pratiquement offensé. Tu ne peux tomber mieux que Paris, Gilbert!

-Parfait! _Birdie_, on y va alors!»

Canada le regarda de ses yeux désolés. _Matthieu_ restait de loin le plus attentionné de tous et semblait être le seul à s'être rappelé qu'aujourd'hui était le 14 juillet.

France lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de lui permettre de se retirer d'un signe discret du menton.

Le châtain sembla hésiter, puis il tourna vers son albinos après d'assurer au Français :

«Je te donnerais ton cadeau au retour.»

Ainsi, France se retrouva seul.

_Enfin._

Ce n'est pas que ses amis l'embêtaient, excepté America qui lui était insupportablement bruyant, mais il avait pris l'habitude d'occuper son 14 juillet venu à un endroit spécifique.

Il demanda un taxi et lui donna la direction.

Le chauffeur le regarda perplexe, mais notant son sourire dit :

«Eh bien, la poise pour la journée nationale.

-Pour un être aimé, avait-il répondit sans laisser la moindre tristesse s'écouler dans sa voix ou trahir son visage.»

Rendu à destination, France alla au fleuriste le plus proche et demanda son bouquet habituel. Le vendeur restait le même au fil des années, malgré les plis reflétant son temps passé germaient peu à peu sur son visage jadis si jeune, mais il ne semblait jamais le reconnaître, lui, et ne se contentait de le servir.

Finalement, France se retrouva au seuil de la porte qui hantait ses regrets et ses nuits les plus sombrement solitaires.

La porte décorée d'un arc qui périssait sous la poussière et l'usure, dont la couleur grisâtre ne faisait que ternir au fil du temps et assombrir le bleu céruléen parfait du ciel découvert que cette journée avait à offrir.

La porte qui menait au cimetière où son bonheur avait été enseveli.

Le blond s'avança dans les rangées tortueuses et macabres où l'atmosphère s'assombrissait plus l'on s'enfonçait dans ses ténèbres.

Tant de larmes versées dans ce seul endroit, larmes dont l'eau ruisselée au sol avait permis à quelques plantes de fleurir dans la terre moite, matérialisant la peine de la perte d'un être cher sous une forme plus optimiste, montrant le début d'un nouveau cycle pour le décédé.

Malgré tout, ce qui hantait le plus ce lieu était son lourd silence.

Un silence que toutes ces personnes dans les profondeur du sol autrefois avaient su remplir de rires et de paroles.

Un silence qui rappelait que plus jamais les morts ne reviendraient.

France continua son chemin tout en ignorant la chair de poule qui habitait son corps et finit par se tenir devant la pierre tombale qu'il recherchait.

Contrairement aux autres visiteurs, il n'avait aucun mal ni gêne à piétiner la terre chevelue et souiller de la marque de ses bottes le sol qui refermait le cercueil vide en dessous de la pierre gravée de quelques lignes.

«_À Jeanne d'Arc Bonnefoy_

_qui fut une femme aimée_

_de tout l'amour que le monde_

_et son mari avait su la gâter _

_en réponse de l'honneur_

_de sa__ seule pré__s__en__c__e. _»

Le blond s'accroupit avec un sourire tandis qu'il regarda le roc aussi dur qu'avaient étés son caractère et sa détermination et finit par relâcher les fleurs.

Il finit par déclarer en plus les quelques paroles qui lui alourdissaient le cœur :

«Joyeuse fête de la France, Jeanne. C'est un jour en ton honneur, puisque, toi, tu t'es tant battue pour la France. Tu es à l'origine du pays magnifique qu'elle est devenue. Tu es la graine de laquelle s'est développée la pousse.»

Francis se leva et fit quelques pas partir avant de se retourner.

«Et tu es celle avec laquelle mon cœur sera toujours.»

Puis, il quitta, laissant derrière soi les fleurs, les larmes et la nostalgie.

* * *

**Me revoilà avec mes notes d'auteure interminables! À croire que mes NDA sont plus longs que la fanfic elle-même, hé hé!**

**Pour expliquer les dires particuliers de ce bon vieux Alfred et son désir de goûter aux hamburgers français, il y a eu un monsieur qui a fait le tour du monde pour aller goûter au Coca Cola du monde entier. Il prenait des photos des bouteilles, notait le goût et postait le tout sur son blog. Gagnant de la popularité, la compagnie de Coca Cola lui a finalement financé le reste de de son voyage.**

**Et soyons clairs! Les Américains appellent le Coca Cola ''_Coke_''! Ne vous méprenez pas sur la signification!**

**Et si le cercueil de Jeanne d'Arc (Bonnefoy) est vide, c'est car Jeanne d'Arc a été brûlée. C'est donc France qui a demandé de lui faire une tombe à son honneur sans révéler sa date de mort et changer un peu son nom, bien sûr. Ce serait assez suspect sinon!**

**Voilà, ce sera tout! Merci d'avoir lu, inclus mes notes! Merci de commenter et de ne pas me lancer des pierres pour Prussia dont je m'excuse encore!**

**Bonne journée!**


End file.
